Job Hunting
by GHSchade
Summary: Beckett starts considering her prospects now that she has resigned from the NYPD.


A/N –I need to get this out while it is still a theoretical possibility. However, this is a conversation that will never happen. We know:

That episode 5X01 will pick-up where 4x23 left off;

That Tahmoh Penikett has been signed for a 2 episode arc; and

That Beckett will end up back at the 12th.

Marlow is not going to waste 5 pages of dialog on something that does not move the plot forward.

Obligatory statement of the obvious: I still don't own anything but I am considering suing for custody based on the legal theory that Andrew Marlow and ABC Productions knowingly and with malice aforethought created an unhealthy atmosphere of dependence on Caskett. This emotional condition can only be remedied by transferring ownership to me. I share this with you trusting that you will not try this for yourself.

As he exits from his bedroom, Rick notices Kate at the kitchen counter. Cradling a cup of coffee in her hand, she has the Times classified section spread out on the counter in front of her. Wrapping his arms around her he asks, "What are you doing?"

"Job hunting – sort of"

"- Sort of?"

"Yeah. I've enjoyed this week of "24x7 Castle" but the reality is that I have no job and bills to pay. I am looking at the job listings but I don't know what I want or can do."

"OK but point of clarification – You actually have a job but you are on suspension for a month."

"Not just suspended, Castle, I quit. Remember."

"But you have yet to sign anything and the NYPD is a bureaucracy just like all others. So until it is on paper with an arm long list of signatures and counter signatures, it isn't official. And if that isn't the case I have lawyers on retainer who can make it so."

"You may be right but I'm not feeling a strong urge to go back"

'So it may not be strong but there is some inclination to return."

"Of course I have some sense of myself being pulled back there. I have spent almost half my life there and virtually all my adult life as an NYPD cop. I was good at it and it's all I know. On the other hand, eating crow with Gates is not appealing and I don't want to fall down the rabbit hole again."

"Is this a 'be a quiet supportive boyfriend moment' or a 'let's tackle this together Hallmark moment'?"

"If you want to help, I will let you. But help means 'offer insight and suggestions' not 'take off on flights of fancy'.

'Flights of fancy sounds like it could be fun but insights it will be. How far have you gotten in your thought process? What do you consider your strengths?"

"I hadn't been thinking about it like that. I was just looking at jobs that I thought I could do." Pausing to consider the question she then shared her thoughts:

"Ability and willingness to lead, self motivation; attention to detail; problem solving; capable of operating under uncertain conditions, loyalty.."

When she stopped speaking, Rick posed another question; "What was it about your last job that made it worthwhile?'

There was no hesitation in her response; camaraderie; tangible results; helping others get over a difficult time; making my section of the world a little better.."

"So then, let's think about what types of jobs would need some of those skills and offer the rewards that motivate you."

Wouldn't you want to know what is out there first?

'Forest for the trees, Beckett. There are all types of job that aren't listed in the Times; Employment agencies, business contacts, guys that I know that know a guy….

Kate saw that Rick's creative juices were beginning to drive his thought process. Truth be told, although she needed to do this, she had also felt a darkness come over her when she started reading the ads. So maybe this was the best way for the moment. Even if this didn't result in a decision, it could provide clarity and it would help ease some the wounds she had inflicted on Rick.

"OK we will do it your way but you are not going to have someone create a job for me."

"Funny you should mention that. What would you say to Co-Authoring the rest of the Nikki Heat books or starting a new series with me?"

"Focus, Castle! Didn't you listen to what I just said?"

"I heard you and I am not trying to create a "No Show" job. Patterson and Cussler have production rates that are three to four times greater than mine. They do this by having a co-author for a series and separate the writing from the plotting, character arcs and research. We can do the same. You certainly know procedure and you have a deep knowledge of criminal behavior from your years on the force."

"It certainly sounds better when you put it that way but I don't think it would work. I can't help but see myself as being carried by you rather than as equals. I know that is not how you would treat it but that is how it would be interpreted. I need to be doing something that is clearly mine. That doesn't mean I don't want you by my side the entire way, I just need there to be a you, a me, and an us."

"So do I put that down as a maybe?"

"CASTLE!"

"Right, no it is then. Moving on, would you want to stay in law enforcement? If so then there are other agencies or perhaps other communities in the area that would benefit from your experience. We don't have to tie ourselves down to the five boroughs.

"I don't want to start our relationship by forcing us to be apart"

"We wouldn't have to be. I can write anywhere. If we need to leave the city, you could sub-lease your place; I can let Alexis have the loft instead of getting an apartment of her own; and we can get places wherever you get a job. I would say we can get a place together but I suspect you're not ready for that yet."

"I know I said that I want you, but I'm not sure I ready to jump in the deep end of the pool. We still have work to do on this relationship before living together becomes an option. I truly believe you are my "one and done" but I don't want us to ruin it by going from one extreme to another. We have spent 4 years developing a professional relationship and although we want it, we really don't know what a personal relationship means for us."

"We'll figure it out, Kate."

"I know. I just don't want to be erecting new walls while we finish breaking down the old ones."

"Back to the question – Law enforcement, is it in or out?"

"I would consider it. I know I would have to start over to some degree but there is a limit to how far down the food chain I would be willing to go."

"That's reasonable. What about becoming a lawyer? You could go back to school."

"That takes money…"

"Put that aside for now …"

"Castle, I won't have you paying my way."

"I haven't offered to do so, yet. But is it something you would want to do? Can you see yourself practicing law and being pleased about the type of cases you work?

"Doing the type of work my mother did would be satisfying on a number of levels. I have abandoned finding who ordered her killed but I could still honor her memory by carrying on her work. There is still the problem on paying for it and my bills."

"To use another cliché, 'you are putting the cart before the horse'. There is nothing that says you can't apply to the Johanna Beck Scholarship Fund. If not, then there than there may be other grants and scholarships for which you are eligible.

"For now on I will add it to the possible list but if I did become a lawyer, I don't think I would be comfortable striking out on my own. I certainly have the willingness and capacity to work hard. However, I don't think that I would like the headaches associated with running a business."

"So starting your own firm as a PI or a consultant is off the table?"

"Absolutely, it is not viable because of the nature of the work as well as he financial reality of starting a business."

"You know Beckett, you are entirely too focused on money although with what you spend on shoes and jackets I can understand your need for a regular and substantial income.."

"Not funny, Castle. I don't need to find work tomorrow. I do have some savings but the reserves are not deep. Re-establishing myself after my apartment was blown up was not cheap. So yes, money is an issue"

"But is doesn't have to be. I know you are not attracted to me because of my bank balance. That makes me want to help you out even more."

"Let's get something clear right now. I will not have you as a sugar daddy."

"I am not trying to become one. Follow my logic here. "Am I your one and done?"

"You already know the answer to that"

"Do you see us being married at some point in the future?"

"Yes – but.."

"If things had worked out differently with Sorenson, or Schlemming, or Josh, would you be maintaining separate finance or joint accounts?

"Schlemming?"

"Ignore that – Joint or separate?"

"Joint"

"Then my dear Ms Beckett, in the not too distant future you are going to be a rich woman."

Kate's response was slow and deliberate. "That may well be what happens but we are not there yet."

The tone of her voice made Rick see that Kate was getting ready to run. Not physically, but he had pushed her too far in considering their relationship. He desperately tried to recover from the gaff.

"Hey, look at the time. Don't you have that thing with Alexis in an hour, or was it Lanie? We can pick this up again later."

Kate was confused by the sudden shift in to discussion of an event that did not exit. Then she realized he was creating a safety ramp. It was a way to avoid an argument that did not need to happen; a means of resetting their emotions. She took a calming breathe and said, "It was never set in stone but I should call Lanie and find out if she still wants to meet for lunch."

As she reached for her phone, Rick took the opportunity to make a tactical retreat and headed for his office. "Well then, I'll leave you to it. If the two of you can't find anything to discuss over lunch, call me and I'll try to keep you entertained."

A/N

Review if you feel a compulsion to do so but be forewarned it will most likely have no affect on me. I am a hack writer without aspirations.

George


End file.
